1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precast curb section(s), and more particularly, to an improved precast curb assembly system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A curb is a shallow border member having a vertical component used for separating a paved road portion from a lawn or sidewalk. Such curbs or curbstones are utilized in landscaping, i.e., between a patio and lawn section or at the edges of parking lots for restraining automobiles and for preventing the paved section from expanding. Traditionally, such curbs are formed in situ or are precast in sections. A precast curb section may be about 1 metre in length, 20 to 30 cm in height and 8 to 15 cm in width. In order to install such precast sections, it is necessary to dig a trench along the edge of the pavement and to install each curb section in the trench such that the curb is flush or projects above the pavement. These curb sections are usually precast concrete or are cut from stone.
Several developments have been made over the years, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,954, Ansgariusson, 1974, whereby fastener means are provided as part of the precast curb section for fastening the curb section to the pavement, thus eliminating the need for providing a trench and requiring an anchor portion to the curb section.
Another problem with precast curb sections is the fact that in a curb layout, the majority of curb sections are assembled in a straight line, but certain portions are curved requiring separate curved sections. Furthermore, designers are often restricted by the predetermined curvature of the available curb section available.